


TWICE Book of Shorts

by Serenityyyy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: A compilation of my TWICE short stories! Tags will be updated as I post more ^^1. Late [minayeon]2. Teach [minayeon]
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Late [minayeon]

**Author's Note:**

> Hallooo welcome to this book ^^ I'm still not sure if I'll just make this one for minayeon only, but for now it's for different ships~
> 
> also, this is my first work here for TWICE (I got into them a few months ago owo ) so bear with me ^^ enjoy reading!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "You're late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the prompt from twt and this was already posted there. I just thought it'd be nice to put it here too (+ add some words) and compile it with what I'd write in the future. I hope you enjoy reading!!

"You're late," Nayeon says with a pout. "You were late, Myoui."

Mina chuckles. "Sorry, sorry," she says apologetically. "I was stuck in traffic."

"You barely made it in time for you to walk on the aisle, y'know!?" Nayeon crosses her arms. "I thought you're gonna ditch me."

"How can I possibly do that?" Mina smiles. "I told you I'd always be by your side, didn't I?" Tears threaten to flood from her eyes. _'Ah, not again,'_ she thinks to herself.

"You'd better be!" Nayeon exclaims. "I need someone to annoy every time!" She laughs.

And boy, Mina adores that sound. She could listen to it all day, everyday, and she still wouldn't have enough. It's music to her ears.

Mina returns the laugh, although softer. "You have Jeongyeon to annoy everyday now though."

"Oh, right!" Nayeon blissfully says, "ahh, I can't believe we're forever now!"

Nayeon looks so happy. Just the way Mina likes it. After all, Nayeon's happiness is enough. It doesn't matter if it's not because of her.

As long as Nayeon's happy, Mina won't say anything more.

Mina forces a chuckle. "Yeah." Then, she hands her a silver paper bag. "Here's my wedding gift to you both. Congratulations again!"

Nayeon gratefully accepts the gift and wraps Mina in her arms. "Thank you, my bestest best friend!"

Mina returns the hug for a short moment. She can't risk holding her for longer for she may not be able to let go. She doesn't trust herself when it comes to Nayeon and it has always been like that.

No matter how much pain she feels because of Nayeon, Mina would always choose her, again and again. She would always come back to Nayeon. There's just something _addicting_ in loving the older girl.

Even today, at Nayeon's wedding.

She thought she couldn't bear it anymore - seeing Nayeon become someone else's. It's just so damn painful.

Even then - even though she knew it would hurt so, _so,_ much - she still chose to witness it.

To see Nayeon smile... and look at Jeongyeon with all the love and adoration Mina could only dream of becoming the receiving end of.

Mina pulls away just in time to hear Jeongyeon's voice calling her wife.

"Nayeon!" Jeongyeon approaches them and places her hand on Nayeon's back.

Nayeon leans on her wife's shoulder.

"Hi Mina!" Jeongyeon greets. "I'm so glad you were able to come!"

Mina gives her a smile. "Well, I wouldn't want Nayeon to cast a curse on me if I dared miss your wedding," she jokes. Because really, what else could she do? Tell her that she almost didn't go because it would break her heart because she fucking _loves_ her best friend? No. She'd just be in silent pain and cheer for them both. That's what best friends do, right? Be happy for each other? ~~But Nayeon isn't just a best friend to Mina.~~ Right.

She shares a laugh with the woman who won the love of her life.

Nayeon just glares playfully at the two. She's just so glad they're getting along.

"Well, let me steal your best friend for a dance, okay? Don't want her to curse me too for not dancing with her at our wedding."

Mina forces a smile again and nods. "Of course," she says, "she's all yours."

Jeongyeon grins and moves her hand to hold Nayeon's.

"See you around then!"

Mina stares at the two figures walking away from her - two happy people who just got their happily ever after.

She takes a deep breath and smiles, letting her tears flow freely from her eyes.

"I really am late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! What do you think of this short fic?
> 
> Talk to me on twt @araiwaddles ^^
> 
> Lovelots ♡


	2. Teach [minayeon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "teach me"
> 
> Nayeon comes knocking on Mina's door at 2 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo this isn't much but I hope you enjoy reading! This has been in my drafts for months and I just got the energy to finish it so here you go :)

"Teach me."

  
  
"What?" Mina asks the woman who came barging in her apartment at 2 am.  
  
"I said teach me, Mina," Nayeon repeats.  
  
"Nayeon, are you drunk?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Mina sighs. "Come in, Nayeon. Take a seat, I'll make you coffee."  
  
"Nooo," Nayeon whines, "that's not what I came here for!"  
  
Mina drags the older girl inside and practically forces her to sit down on her couch, ignoring Nayeon's continuous whines. "Just stay there, okay? Stay."  
  
"Heh, you're funny, Mina." Nayeon chuckles drunkenly. "Why would I listen to you when you didn't when- when I asked the same thing?" Her voice is slurred, but it's so obvious that she's broken.  
  
Still, Mina remains silent. While waiting for the coffee maker do its work, she sends a message to Jihyo.  
  
**To: Park Jihyo**  
Jihyo, sorry for bothering you at this time. Nayeon's at my apartment, drunk. Can you pick her up?  
_Sent 2:37 am_  
  
She knows it's kind of rude - to ask someone to go out at this time to pick a friend up. But she also knows she can't risk having Nayeon staying over for long. It's too much. As much as she wants to take care of the older girl right now, she knows she isn't in that position anymore. And she has to guard her heart - herself.  
  
She comes back to the living room with Nayeon still a mess. "Why didn't you stay, Mina? Whyyy?"  
  
"You know why." Mina takes a seat beside her and hands her the mug of coffee. "Drink this. I already asked Jihyo to pick you up."  
  
"But I told you I didn't come here for coffee!"  
  
"Then what!?" Mina snaps. "Why did you come here? To talk? I already told you Nayeon, it's been weeks. We don't have anything more to-"  
  
"I just want you to teach me!" Nayeon cries out.  
  
"What? Why the hell do you want to study at this hour?" Mina frustratingly runs a hand through her hair.  
  
"You're a great teacher, aren't you?" Nayeon's voice suddenly becomes soft, just whispering through the cold midnight air.  
  
"You're not taking any GEs anymore. We have different majors and I don't know a thing about yours." Mina doesn't even know why she's bothering to explain things to a drunk Nayeon.

"But you taught me how to love, Mina..." Nayeon looks down at the mug in her hand as tears quietly make their way out of her already swollen eyes.

And Mina feels like her voice got caught in her throat. "N-Nayeon..."

Nayeon mumbles with a quivering voice, "C-Can you please teach me... how to not love you anymore?" She closes her eyes as more tears spill out. "How can I live without you now, Mina?" She feels her hold of the mug loosening from the shakiness of her hands. So she clutches it, holding it tightly as if it's Mina - Nayeon doesn't want to let go.

Mina doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know how to answer Nayeon's questions - or if she even has the right to.

Nayeon opens her eyes again to look at Mina directly in the eyes. She gives her an imploring look and there's a crack in her voice when she says, "please just- teach me how..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this one?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Talk to me on twt @araiwaddles ^^
> 
> Lovelots ♡


End file.
